


Finding Aid: CT-MC-20170342: Kayneth Archibald, Lord El Melloi I: Personal Papers

by Megkips



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Academia, Gen, archives, finding aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finding aid is an archival term used to provide metadata about primary resources in order for researchers to determine if the documents will be useful to their needs.  The following is the finding aid for the personal papers of the late Kayneth Archibald, El Melloi I, donated to Clock Tower library by Amuhia Hawthorne and made available with permission of the tenth head of the Archibald house, Ismene Archibald, and Lord El-Melloi II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Aid: CT-MC-20170342: Kayneth Archibald, Lord El Melloi I: Personal Papers

Finding Aid: CT-MC-20170342  
Kayneth Archibald, Lord El Melloi I: Personal Papers  
Manuscripts, Clock Tower  
Arranged by Emelia Lupasque

**Descriptive Summary  
**  
 **Creator** : Archibald, Kayneth. Lord El Melloi I.  
 **Title:** Personal Papers.  
 **Dates:** 1980-1996.  
 **Quantity:** 24 cubic feet (24 phase boxes).  
 **Abstract** : Collection of personal papers documenting Archibald’s rise to power as Lord El-Melloi I and his tenure as the Euryphis lecturer in Clock Tower’s evocation department.  
 **Collection No.:** CT-MC-20170342.  
 **Language** : English.  
 **Repository:** Clock Tower Library.

 **Biographical Sketch of Kayneth Archibald**  
Kayneth Archibald, Lord El-Melloi II was born 11 April 1959 in Hastings, England. The ninth head of the Archibald family, he completed coursework in alchemy and evocation, receiving his magus certification from Clock Tower in June 1978. He completed the combined masters and director cursus programme at Clock Tower, focusing on spiritual evocation and receiving the highest degree conferred in May 1982.

During his years of advanced study, he joined both the Alchemist Guild local no. 20 and Evocation Guild no. 3 in London, where he served as the treasurer of the latter from 1981-1986. It was during this time that he focused, strangely enough, on alchemical research. In 1985 he began working as a guest lecturer at Clock Tower’s alchemy department only to change departments a year later. As a lecturer within the evocation department, he began a working relationship with the department head, Professor Theodore Sophia-Ri, and after two years was given the post of the Euryphis lecturer. 

Having received the post, his alchemical research lessened, only for his research with water alchemy to be combined with evocation in the creation of his mercury-based mystic code, called the Volumen Hydragyrum and doubtlessly his most well known work. His published research from 1990-1995 focused solely on this work and made him well known in both alchemy and evocation circles.

The title of Lord El-Melloi I was conferred upon Kayneth in 1992 in recognition of not only his skill as a magus and professor, but as a nod to his family’s longevity and stability. Taking up the title meant seeing to the administration of all ley lines in southern England as well as keeping a watchful eye on all mages in the area. Kayneth agreed to it readily and oversaw all of the work from the family’s home in Icklesham, England.

1994 saw Kayneth become engaged to Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri to the benefit of both houses. The marriage was facilitated by Theodore Sophia-Ri, who evidence showed thought highly of Kayneth and expected great things to result from this union. Kayneth’s research and work continued normally during this period.

In 1996, Kayneth Archibald partook in the 4th Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City, where records indicate that he wished to further cement his reputation in the Archibald family. He died during the same war, along with his fiance Sola-Ui. The title of El-Melloi was passed on a few years later to one of his students.

 **Scope and Content Note**  
The collection consists of 24 cubic feet of personal letters, research notes, papers and addresses from Kayneth Archibald. As such, the collection has been divided into two sub-divisions: prior to his appointment (div 1) as the Euryphis lecturer at Clock Tower and during his tenure (div 2). The bulk of the documents come from during his time as a professor and are most useful in examining his alchemy and evocation research during that time. 

Division 1 comprises nine archival boxes. The primary contents are correspondence between family members and with the two London guilds that Lord El-Melloi I was a part of. Division 2 comprises 15 archival boxes that contain research notes - with a focus on alchemy and the creation of his mystic code, the Volumen Hydragyum. Included are personal papers and continuing correspondence with family and the guilds.

 **Arrangement Notes**  
The two sub divisions have been further divided between research and correspondence. Whenever ten or more letters to or from a specific individual occurred, they were given their own folder. LIkewise, whenever research notes yielded twenty or more pages or compromised two or more notebooks, they were given their own folder.

 **Name and Subject Terms**  
 _Personal Names_  
Archibald, Bryce, 1953-  
Archibald, Ismene, 1991-  
Archibald, Kayneth, Lord El-Melloi I, 1959-1996.  
Archibald-Sophia-Ri, Margaret, 1964-  
Sophia-Ri, Sola-ui, 1968-1996.  
Sophia-Ri, Theodore, 1929-2006

 _Corporate Names_  
Alchemy Guild --London.  
Clock Tower.  
Evocation Guild.  
Evocation Guild -- London.  
Mage Association.  
Mage Association --London.  
Prague Association.

 _Geographical Subjects_  
France  
Ireland  
Japan  
United Kingdom  
United States of America

 _Subjects_  
Alchemy.  
Alchemy--Arab countries.  
Alchemy--Czech Republic--Prague--History.  
Alchemy--Medieval  
Alchemy--1850-Present  
Alexander, the Great, 356-323 B.C.  
Evocation.  
Evocation --1850-Present  
Heroic Spirits.  
Holy Grail War.  
Holy Grail War -- 1996.  
Mercury--adverse effects.  
Mercury--Analysis--Handbooks, manuals, etc.  
Mercury as a working fluid.  
Summoning.  
Summoning--1850-Present  
Volumen Hydragyum.

 _Form and Genre Terms_  
Manuscript--personal papers

 **Detailed Description of the Collection/Container List**  
 _Division 1_  
RESEARCH NOTES  
Arranged alphabetically by subject, then chronologically.  
Box 1 - 1981-1986 - Folder 1 - Alchemical Research Notes, Folder 2-4 Evocation Research Notes  
Box 2 - 1980-1987 - Folders 1-7 - Miscellaneous Notebooks

 _GUILD CORRESPONDENCE_  
Divided by guild, then arranged chronologically.  
Box 3 - 1980 -1985 - Folder 1-5 Correspondence with Alchemist Guild  
Box 4 - 1980 - 1984 Folder 1-4 Correspondence with Evocation Guild  
Box 5 - 1985-1996 - Folder 1-7 - Correspondence with Evocation Guild

 _PERSONAL CORRESPONDENCE_  
Arranged alphabetically by correspondent, then chronologically.  
Box 6 - 1980-1985 - Folder 1-4 Correspondence with Bryce Archibald  
Box 7 - 1980-1983 - Folder 1-2 Correspondence with Margaret Archibald  
Box 8 - 1980 - 1987 - Folder 1-3 - Correspondence Theodore Sophia-Ri  
Box 9 - 1980-1987 - Folder 1-3 Correspondence with Miscellaneous

 _Division 2_  
RESEARCH  
Arranged alphabetically by subject, then chronologically.  
Box 1 - 1988-1992 - Folders 1-3 Alchemy Research Notes  
Box 2 - 1992-1996 - Folders 1-4 Alchemy Research Notes  
Box 3 - 1988 - 1991 - Folders 1-6 Evocation Research Notes  
Box 4 - 1996 - Folders 1-3 Evocation Research Notes

 _SUBJECT FILES_  
Arranged alphabetically. Contain documentation of specific research interests.  
Box 5 - Evocation Theory - 1989-1993  
Box 6 - Heroic Spirits -1996  
Box 7 - Volumen Hydragyum 1988- 1990  
Box 8 - Volumen Hydragyum 1991  
Box 9 - Volumen Hydragyum 1992-1996

 _PERSONAL ESSAYS_  
Arranged alphabetically  
Box 10 - 1988 - Folders 1-4 - Personal essays  
Box 11 - 1996, Folders 1-6 - Personal essays

 _CORRESPONDENCE_  
Arranged alphabetically by correspondent, then chronologically.  
Box 12 - 1988-1996 - Folders 1-6 Correspondence with Bryce Archibald  
Box 13- 1988-1996 - Folders 1-4 Correspondence with Theodore Sophia-Ri  
Box 14- 1994-1996 - Correspondence with Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri  
Box 15 - 1988-1996 - Correspondence with Miscellaneous

**Author's Note:**

> A finding aid is an archival term used to provide metadata about primary resources in order for researchers to determine if the documents will be useful to their needs. Finding aid structure depends heavily on the creator and contents. The subject headings are derived from the Library of Congress subject authority headings (and some were invented as needed). 
> 
> Magecraft degrees: Certified Magus (Bachleor’s), Master Magus (Master’s), Director Cursus (PhD).


End file.
